green_orbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Line
Line Viridian is one of the supporting characters in "Our Commitment", he is a close friend of Ellen Blanc and is the adopted younger brother of Shinto. He can be seen around Ellen during day time. Biography Appearance Line's hair is coffee brown in color and is often seen tied in a ponytail, he has emerald eyes that are mostly covered by his messy bangs. He wears a bright grey long sleeved top with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, the inside of the shirt is lined dark teal. Over this, he has a dark teal vest with two long tail ends that reaches the back of his knees. He has on some dark grey pants stuffed into brown boots with dark teal soles. He has a silver band circling his left wrist and a band around his right palm. Line sports a knife holster strapped a few inches above his left knee and has a brown dogtag connected to a teal fabric around his neck. When night comes, he wears a black long sleeved shirt beneath a grey jacket. He has his accessories on, and keeps his boots on. Personality Line is a rude boy, often cussing to people he doesn't know or when he's irritated. He dislikes it when someone interrupts him whenever he's taking a break or is sleeping, although he is like this; he helps Edith around the cafe as well. He is seen strongly close to Ellen, who is his companion sine nine. He is playful around her, but keeps his calm composure around others. Line mainly cusses at boys, mostly at Blue or Louis. He is close to his brother as well. Despite this, he can be happy around people he trusts; he barely shows this. History When Line was a little kid, his parents experienced extreme hardships. His parents have trouble getting along with him as well because he likes to stay quiet. When he turns eight, his parents can no longer afford to keep him for they turned poor; so they left him to wander the streets in London, England. He was left with nothing, and was forced to steal food so he can stay alive. A year had passed and it was winter, he was inside a large box at an alleyway it was his only source of warmth. A girl passes by and spots him, revealing herself to be named Ellen. He firstly treated her like he doesn't need pity or care, but Ellen refused this. She took him to a house nearby, which was the Viridian's. The Viridian couple were in England for a business meeting, and will stay for a week. Ellen, who was a close friend of the parents, introduced Line to them. The couple felt pity and took him in as their adopted son. After this, Line stuck close to Ellen, grateful for what she had done. They became friends fast, and Ellen's parents took notice of Line's quick and stealthy pace; inviting him to join the 'Blanc'. Ellen immediately refused, but seeing that her parents have their own way, Line was took in without the knowledge of the Viridians. Trivia *He loves pandas. *His hair has a blue hidden streak. *He has a black 'L' tattoo in his left wrist covered by his silver band.